


All those dirty thoughts of me, they were never yours to keep

by mukeinruins



Series: Come As You Are [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, M/M, Next part in the series yay, i don't wanna give it away, its dirty, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finally had Luke's pants successfully loosened. Luke was panting and biting his lip ring. Attentively watching Michael's hands. <br/>"If we're gonna do this, we have to do it quiet baby, okay?"<br/>//</p>
            </blockquote>





	All those dirty thoughts of me, they were never yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Second part yay!! Tell me how you feel on it! I really liked this chapter.  
> Title from American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy

"Can you get your ass into the van already?" Ashton yelled as he pushed at Calum who was climbing into the car.

Luke and Michael went around the other side and climbed into the row of seats behind the other two. Luke sliding in first and Michael after. Once everyone was finally in with minimal arguments, the van took off.

~

This past week, however, Luke has been whiny and snapping at everyone. Even Michael. He's tried asking what's wrong, never wanting his baby sad or upset in any way.

Luke had his phone in his hand, messaging open. Probably texting his brothers or someone from home. Michael was in the same position, only he was on tumblr. The ride to the venue of the night was quite a distance from the hotel. Management wanted a hotel a good distance away form the venue so the fans would not be crowding them so much before and after. As much as they loved them, they needed a break from time to time.

They've been traveling for about ten minutes. Calum and Ashton with headphones in and occasionally showing each other funny things on their phones. Michael's phone was down in his lap now, his head was gazing out the window just thinking. He thought about tour, his family back home, the boys, Luke. God, he loved that boy. He tries to treat him the best he could.

Michael opened his messages and selected Luke's name. He needed to get the answer to why Luke was upset out of his boy.

 _Michael: Luke. What's wrong? I know something is wrong, please just tell me_.

_Luke: nothing I'm fine._

_Michael: Luke, you better tell me, I swear._

Michael hears Luke take in a deep breath and flush slightly as he typed.

_Luke: it's just..I haven't came in like, a week. It's stupid I know but you know how I get._

Michael smirked, feeling cocky a little.

_Michael: believe me baby, I know how you get._

Luke blushed harder and locked his phone without replying. Staring out the other window.

Michael had an idea. He turned his head opposite of Luke's, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. His left hand creeped over onto Luke's knee. He could feel him slightly jump in surprise. Michael rubbed his knee comfortingly. That's when trouble started.

Michael ran his hand higher up Luke's thigh. The blonde shot his head around to face Michael. His eyes changing between his boyfriends side profile and the hands on his legs.

"Michael." Luke's face was still angled down. Michael's head was still to his right, away from Luke.

Michael didn't respond. He just kept inching his hand up. He would stop when Luke pushed him away, or said stop. He would never take advantage of the blonde boy.

His hand pushed down into Luke's crotch that was half hard. His head turned and leaned on Luke's shoulder. Luke cocked his head to the side. Tongue moistening his own lips while his eyes watched Michael's.

"You miss me touching you here?" Michael was looking down at Luke's Adam's apple while it bobbed.

"Y-yes, but what if Calum and Ashton see?" Luke worried.

"Hm, you're right baby, we should stop." Michael smirked and moved back to his original position.

Luke whimpered.

"But Mikey.." Luke tried to plead.

"No, no baby. You're right." Michael was still smirking, looking directly at Luke. Luke crossed his arms and turned away.

~

Ten minutes later, they were still on the road, a good 15 minutes left. Michael could see Luke was still turned on. Taking pride in the fact that he was even harder than usual.

'Fuck it' Michael thought.

He quickly worked his fingers to unlatch the button to Luke's jeans. Luke jumped.

"Michael! What are you doing?" His voice was a whisper.

"Giving you a taste of what you've been thinking of for the past week." Michael finally had Luke's pants successfully loosened. Luke was panting and biting his lip ring. Attentively watching Michael's hands.

"If we're gonna do this, we have to do it quiet baby, okay?" Michael's eyes and his tone were completely serious.

"Alright." Luke's voice cracked. Michael pushed Luke's jeans down slightly, leaving his boxers in tact. Luke had a confused look when his eyes locked with Michael's. Michael smirked.

"Don't want you making a mess now do we?" Luke simply shook his head.

"Good." Michael smiled and lifted two fingers up into his mouth, moistening them while holding eye contact.

"M-Michael no. No, you know I can't be quiet." Luke's voice had panic.

"Yes you can, Luke. If you can't, then I guess Calum and Ashton will have to hear. You'd like that wouldn't you? Let them hear exactly how you're feeling? Maybe stay quiet the whole time, then give 'em a big show when you come." Michael's fingers were dragging on Luke's neck.

The younger boy shivered. Michael put them back into his mouth, just to be sure.

"Be good, baby. Sit up a little." Michael's hand was down by Luke's hips, waiting for him to comply.

Luke lifted himself up slightly. Just enough for Michael to slide his hand into the back of Luke's boxers. His middle finger traced just along the outside of his hole. He could see and feel Luke's body shake, he knew his knobby knees were wobbling with the chill of his wet finger.

Michael pushed his digit into Luke. He gasped at the intrusion. Luke's hand was squeezed into the leather interior of the nice van, probably leaving crescent shaped marks from his nails.

"You like that?" Michael was smiling and Luke knew it without looking.

"Y-yeah." Luke whispered out, tripping over the short word when Michael moved his finger.

Michael curled the one, slowly. He pulled out at the same pace before entering with two. Luke shuttered. The headphones the two boys upfront had on we're the only things keeping them from hearing Luke's desperate 'Ohs' and 'Ahs'. Michael curled both fingers. At the same time moving his wrist in a circular motion so Luke could get all the pleasure he could. Luke's head fell back against the window behind him. The bill of his backwards baseball cap protecting his head from a harsh thud. The hat itself was shifted downwards on the boys face, covering most of his eyes.

Michael looked at his face and knew he was enjoying this just by the way his mouth was open and then soft pants that were exiting it.

"Do you wanna ride my fingers, Bambi?" He whispered into Luke's neck. Michael could hear and see Luke let out a shockingly loud whimper.

Mikey could see the sticky patch of wetness on the front of Luke's boxers get bigger every second. Without further questions Luke gyrated his hips and pushed down, trying to find the perfect angle. No more than a few seconds later, Luke finds his spot. Michaels fingers harshly hit against it and Luke whines. His hat still shielding his eyes from the world around him. His hips keep lifting up shortly, before abruptly crashing back down, short fingers stimulating his prostate every time. Luke's gentle pants now exchanged for heavy heaves of his chest.

"You gonna come?" Michael's second hand squeezed the inside of Luke's thigh. Not soothing Luke at all.

"Go ahead and come for me." Luke groaned the loudest he's had since they began.

Michael fearfully looking ahead to see nothing but a slight change in position from Ashton. Luke clamped his own hand on his mouth when Michael jammed his fingers up perfectly in the center of Luke's prostate. A slight muffled sound could be heard along with the spasm of Luke's body and the front of his blue and grey boxer-briefs getting incredibly soaked.

Luke's legs and arms were wobbling moments after Michael pulled his fingers out. Luke's entire body felt heavy as he lifted his head off the window and took off his hat. Michael smiled at Luke's dopey smile and satisfied eyes.

"We're almost there." Michael spoke while he observed the location of the car.

"Let's get you dressed."

"B-but Mike, my boxers." Luke complained. "They're all sticky."

"Sorry baby." Michael smirked and bit his lip.

He pulled Luke's pants up and fastened them. Michael leaned over and kissed Luke lovingly on the lips.

"I'll please you even more when we get back." He close to growled into Luke's mouth.

Luke smiled and rested his head on Michaels shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you feel?? Tell me in the comments or on tumblr!! Kudos are accepted!!   
> Tumblr: bandmoan


End file.
